jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Superhero Girls
Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Superhero Girls is the 1st YIFM/DC crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot At Super Hero High School, well-known DC heroes, both male and female, attend challenging classes and deal with all the awkwardness of growing up with the added stress of having unique superpowers. Trivia *The Mini Force Rangers, Rex (Dinocore), Arken, Tyranno Core, Saber Core, Stego Core, Tricera Core, Mammoth Core, Cerato Core, Pascal (Miniforce) and Darkno will guest star in this series. *In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of the Supers, the Mini Force Rangers and the Dino Cores. *In the end of the series, The Mini Force Rangers, Rex (Dinocore), Arken, Tyranno Core, Saber Core, Stego Core, Tricera Core, Mammoth Core, Cerato Core, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Big Barda, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Catwoman, Cheetah, Cyborg, The Flash, Frost, Green Lantern, Harley Quinn, Hawkgirl, Jessica Cruz, Katana, Lady Shiva, Lightning, Mari McCabe, Mera, Miss Martian, Platinum, Raven, The Riddler, Starfire, Star Sapphire, Supergirl, Thunder and Wonder Woman will join the the Irelanders for more adventures. Episodes # Welcome to Super Hero High # All About Super Hero High # Roomies # Crazy Quiltin' # Power Outage # Fall Into Super Hero High # Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy # Designing Disaster # Weaponomics # Clubbing # Hero of the Month: Bumblebee # Saving the Day # Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman # New Beginnings # Hero of the Month: Supergirl # Batgirl vs. Supergirl # Quinntessential Harley # Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn # License to Fly # Hero of the Month: Batgirl # Doubles Trouble # Franken-Ivy # Hero of the Month: Katana # Dude Where's My Invisible Jet # Hero of the Month: Frost # The Blunder Games # Hawkgirl's Day Off # Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl # The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf # Ring of Mire # Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire # The Ultimate Accessory # Riddle of the Heart # Hero of the Month: Cyborg and Starfire # Roomies Return: Frost's Bite # The Odd Couple # Cold Blooded # Hero of the Month: Lady Shiva # Hero of the Month: Beast Boy # Batnapped # Surprise! # Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1 # Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2 # Seeing Red # Spring Prison Break #Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds #For Art's Sake #Wild Side Part 1 #Wild Side Part 2 #Day of Fun-Ship #The Ares Up There #Stealth 101 Part 1 #Stealth 101 Part 2 #A Fury Scorned #Body Electric #Techless Tuesday #Fresh Ares Part 1 #Fresh Ares Part 2 #Fresh Ares Part 3 #Gorilla Warfare #Fight Flub #Jetsetters #A New Perry-Spective #Dog Day After School #It's a Superful Life #Ring Me Maybe Part 1 #Ring Me Maybe Part 2 #Ring Me Maybe Part 3 #Ring Me Maybe Part 4 #Fish Out of Water Part 1 #Fish Out of Water Part 2 #Gone to the Dogs Part 1 #Gone to the Dogs Part 2 #Pets Peeved Part 1 #Pets Peeved Part 2 #Ha-Ha Horticulture #Truth of the Lasso Part 1 #Truth of the Lasso Part 2 #Truth of the Lasso Part 3 #Truth of the Lasso Part 4 #Nevermore Part 1 #Nevermore Part 2 #Nevemore Part 3 #Nevermore Part 4 #Drive Me Crazy #Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1 #Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2 #Fly By Night #By the Yearbook #Spell-Shocked (1) #Spell-Shocked (2) #Kid Napped #Bottle Episode #Career Day #Mood Ring #Stage Fright #Hackgirl #My New Best Friend #Anti-Hall Monitor (1) #Anti-Hall Monitor (2) #Haunted Harley #All Pets Are Off #The Wobble #Rolling Blunder #Target Practice #Mindscape #For The Girl Who Has Everything #Missing Martian #Water Water Nowhere #Fortress of Solidarity #Super Gift Swap #My So-Called Anti-Life Specals #Hero of the Year #Intergalactic Games #Galactic Wonder #Brain Drain #Super-Villain High #Legends of Atlantis LEGO DC Super Hero Girls episodes # Body Bulding # Crazed & Confused # Need for Speed # Trading Places # Showdown #Wonder Waitress